Hunter's Party
by milosensei
Summary: Everyone will be coming to Whale Island to celebrate the annually hunter's party. Disclaimer : I do not own H x H
1. Chapter 1 - Preparations

**A Hunter x Hunter Fanfic**

 **I do not own H x H**

Chapter 1- Preparations

 **Whale Island**

Gon : Mito-san ! Grandma ! I can't wait for tonight's party!

Abe : Me too!

Mito : Gon, I think we should get ready for the preparations. We better go to the department store, quick! We've still got like 6 hours left for the party!

Gon : Don't need to be worry, Mito-san! Let the hunters settle the preparations!

Mito : Yare, yare….. So when will the hunters come?

Gon : Kaito-san told me they will be coming in half an hour.

Mito : I see…. So, what should we do now?

Gon : We should clean up and decorate our house nicely!

Mito : You got a point there, Gon… But who will handle the foods and drinks?

Gon : Kaito-san said it will be the gourmet hunters.

Mito : Wow, hunters are variety!

Gon : Yosh! Let's start!

Mito : Grandma, you should just rest.

Abe : Hai hai~

*Abe goes upstairs*

* * *

Mito : We could re-use last year's items. So that we won't be wasting money.

Gon : Are we still keeping those stuffs?

Mito : Yes, they are all in the bar's supply room. I'm gonna take the items, while you can do the rest. I'm counting on you, Gon!

Gon : Hai, Mito-san! Leave it to me!

* * *

 **Padeoka Department Store**

Kikyo : Minaaaaa! Get all the things that you want to bring to the party! Don't even miss one valuable item!

Zoldycks : Haaaaaiiiiii !

Kikyo : Kalluto-chan, let's go to the clothing section!

Kalluto : Yes, mother.

*Kalluto and Kikyo teleports*

Silva : Yare yare…she's too extra. Killua, Illumi, Milluki, let us father and sons eat at a restaurant !

~silent~

Silva : *sigh* They left their father…again.

Zeno : Don't worry I'm here. Let us father and son sit on that bench. *points*

Silva : Huhhhh…ok

* * *

*Killua strolls around at the sweets section*

Killua : What should I buy?~~ Hmmmmm. What about that chocolate?

*He comes closer*

Killua : Which one does Gon likes? Hmmmmm let's find another one.. Aha ! What about this? Hmmmmmm…..I think I should ask Milluki for advice.

*Killua called Milluki*

Killua: Yo

Milluki: What do you want?!

Killua : I need your advice about finding the best chocolate. You're pro at this, right?

Milluki : Well, find the crispiest and the darkest chocolate. Don't forget to check the expiring date.

Killua : Ah,, thanks pig-chaaaaan~~

Milluki : YOU BAST-

*Killua ends the call*

(After half an hour strolling)

Killua: I've decided! This one shoud be the best! All I've to do is…. *smirk*

*Killua takes every chocolate in the row*

*His trolley cannot fit the chocolates*

Killua : Mah, this should be just fine!

*Everyone stares at him*

Killua : WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!

* * *

*Milluki goes to a free food testing stall*

Milluki : Woaaaaaahh *saliva rolls* That ramen looks delicious! *points*

Stall lady : 1 bowl costs 2 jenny! Do you want to try?

Milluki : Of course! *eats every bowl of ramen in the stall*

Stall lady : Uhhmm s-sir…

(Several minutes later)

Milluki : I'm done here!

Stall lady : All of that huh…..well, everything costs 500 jenny!

Milluki : Thank you for the food. * walks away*

Stall lady : Wait! You've not paid yet! *sweats*

Milluki : Oh, it's very rude of me..

Stall lady : pheeww

Milluki : To not bow.

Milluki : *bow humbly* Thank you for the food!~~

Stall lady : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR !

*Milluki is gone*

Stall lady : Huh…that boy is too fast…..and he ate everything without paying! How am I suppose to get a good salary?!

* * *

*Illumi is calling Hisoka*

Illumi : So, what should I get for you tonight?

Hisoka : Pink gums!~~

Illumi : Is that all?

Hisoka : That's all~~

Illumi : See you tonight then, bye

Hisoka : Bye- bye!~~

*call ends*

Illumi : Guess I should go to the sweets section.

*Illumi goes to the sweets section*

Killua : _Wait, isn't that Ilumi-nii? I better hide._ *hides behind a shelf*

Illumi : Pink gums…where are you?

Killua : _Pink gums?! Illumi-nii like pink gums?! This is weird.._

Illumi : Aha! I found you, pink gums. *takes five jars* this should be enough. It's time to go back.

Killua : _Well, I should go back as well…_ *turns behind* *gasps*

Illumi : Killu, stalking people is bad.

Killua : Since when you're behind me?!

Illumi : Who knows. Come on Killu, let's go back.

Killua : A- ahh…

Kikyo : Everything looks good on you!~~

Kalluto : Yes, mother.

Kikyo : I would like to take all of them!~

*Cashier stuffs every clothes from the whole shelf in a box*

Cashier : Thank you very much ! Everything costs 600 jenny !

Kikyo : Huh? Why do I need to pay?~

Cashier : E-eh?

Kikyo : When I said I would like to take all, you replied thank you very much. I see no problem there ~ Let's go Kalluto- chaaaan!

Kalluto : Yes, mother.

Cashier : Waaaaaaaaiiiitttt!

*They're gone*

* * *

 **Nostrade Mansion**

Kurapika : We should get ready! The party is in 3 hours left! Everyone quick!

Melody : But Kurapika,,you're not doing anything.

Kurapika : Hmmm….you know what ? You're right.

Kurapika : Now everyone, show me what you're gonna bring tonight!

Basho : I got a golden collection of beautiful haikyus

Melody : I got a brand new flute.

Dalz : A hip-hop radio.

Linsenn : A traditional robe.

Schach : An expensive pair of shoes.

Squala and Eliza: Books.

Baise : Kylie's lipsticks.

Kurapika : Hmmmmm looks like we're all clear!

Neon : Wait you didn't ask me!

Kurapika : Oh Neon-sama, what will you bring then?

Neon : Puppy dolls! *shows*

Squala : Awwwwwww that's so cute~ Is that for me?

Neon : No way! *sticks out tongue*

Squala : che…..

Schach : Man don't be down over furry toys! There will be something nicer you could trade tonight.

Squala : *sigh* you're right…

Neon : Where's dad anyway?

Melody : Master won't be attending tonight. He's a busy man.

*Neon frowns*

Neon : I WANT DADDY RIGHT NOW

Bodyguads : _Oh man…._

* * *

*Kurapika pulls out her phone*

Melody : Who are you gonna call?

Kurapika : Leorio

Melody : Oh the doctor.

*Kurapika calls Leorio*

Kurapika : Yo

Leorio : Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kurapika : Gosh Leorio you're so loud!

Leorio : What are you gonna bring to the party?

Kurapika : It's a secret.

Leorio : Seriously?! Hmmmm….who're you gonna trade with?

Kurapika : It's a secret.

Leorio : WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

Kurapika : It's a secret.

Leorio : *sigh* Ja, meet you at Gon's house then. Jana!

Kurapika : Ok. Bye.

*Call ends*

*Kurapika chuckled*

* * *

 **Meteor City**

Chrollo : Mina san , are you ready to go?

Phantom Troupe members : Hai !

Chrollo : We should be leaving now. Is everyone ready with the items that you're gonna bring there?

Phantom Troupe members : Hai !

Chrollo : There will be competitions at the party tonight. Most of the competitors are hunters. I want everyone in Phantom Troupe to show what we've got and beat the heck out of them. Got it?

Phantom Troupe members : Hai !

Uvogin : But Chrollo sama…

Chrollo : Hn?

Uvogin : Are we allowed to kill people?

Chrollo : No.

Uvogin : Che….that's not fun :(

Chrollo : Try to get yourself fun then.

Nobunaga : *pats Uvo* but you can smash people.

Uvogin : Thanks.

Machi : Seriously who ever thought about killing people in a party?!

*Shalnark, Shizuku, Uvogin and Pakunoda raise hand*

Machi : Wow.

Shizuku : Who will come to the party tonight?

Pakunoda : Probably most of them are Gon's friends since this party will be on his homeland.

Chrollo : Cha cha~ We've got no time to loose.

Phantom Troupe members : Hai !

*They left*

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **What do you think?**

 **Any comments/reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Gather

**Chapter 2 - Gather**

* * *

Gon : Mito saaaaan!

Mito : Ara, Gon, you're back!

Gon : Here're all the decorating and cleaning items!

Mito : Splendid! I knew I could count on you! *pats his head*

Gon : *giggles*

Mito : Sa, let's start!

Gon : Hai!

Mito : You do the cleaning, and I do the decorating, okay?

Gon : *nods cheerfully*

*The door is knocked*

* * *

Mito : I think it's the hunters! *walks to the door and opens* Ara, it's not the hunters.

Gon : *rushes to the door* Oh, Konta! You bring your friends along!

Konta : * smiles and nods*

Mito : Gon, I'll go to decorate while you can do the cleaning with Konta and friends. Oh! I forgot! Konta and friends, do you guys want anything to eat?

Konta and friends : *stomach grumbles* *nods shyfully*

Mito : Everyone, no need to be shy! I can give you my baked chocos! *goes to the kitchen*

Gon : Mito san is nice, right?

Konta : *nods cheerfully*

Gon : *chuckles*

*Mito comes back*

Mito : Here guys! *gives Konta and his friends a tray of chocos*

Gon : Looks delicious, huh? *saliva drops*

Mito : Sa, dig in!

*Konta and friends eat the chocos*

Mito : While they are eating, how about you start the cleaning, Gon?

Gon : Okay, Mito san!

*He takes his stuff and start to clean from outside*

Mito : Oh, Konta kun! Feel free to join Gon with your friends later!

Konta : *nods and smiled*

Mito : And I've to start decorating ~ Where are the hunters?!

* * *

 _ **(20 minutes later)**_

Gon : Pheeww~ *wipes sweat* *sweeps dead leaves* I wonder if this is what Mito san has been doing always~ It's pretty tiring.

*Konta and his friends come*

Gon : Oh, Konta! I've a job for you and your friends. You must pick delicious fruits that you can find in the woods! Then Mito san can make fruit pies! *saliva drops*

Konta and friends : *nods and rushes to the woods*

? : Gooooooooooon!

Gon : *turns in front* *he widens his eyes in excitement*

*He drops the sweeper and runs into his house*

Gon : Mito saaan! The hunters are here!

* * *

 _ **(At The Zoldyck Mansion)- Just 30 minutes till the party begins**_

Kikyo : Are you guys ready?!

Everyone : Hai!

Alluka : *whispers* Oni –chan, did you buy me a Barbie doll?

Killua : *whispers*oops, I forgot!

Alluka : Seriously what did you do at the store?!

Illumi : He stalked me.

Killua : A-Aniki! That's not-

Alluka : Oni – chan, stalking is bad.

Killua : B-B-But, aren't we always stalk people before kill them?

Illumi : Tsk tsk tsk, how can you still thinking about killing, Killu?

Killua : B-But YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES TO KILL!

Illumi : Killu, that's a different story.

Killua : $%*& (*#(&$&

*they both fight*

* * *

 _ **(several minutes later)**_

Silva : Pipe down, you guys! Men are supposed to be cool during times like this!

*the fight stops*

Milluki : But father, it's just a par-

Silva : MY FELLOW CHILDREN. *turns deadly serious*

*everyone turns to him*

*the situation becomes intense*

Killua : _I-Is he finally_

Milluki : _R-Requesting his_

Illumi : _Final wishes?!_

Kikyo : _I'll have to stop this!_ A-Anata! This is not the time for-

Silva : WE 'LL HAVE TO BE THE MOST OUTSTANDING PEOPLE IN THE PARTYYYYYY

*everyone facepalms and glowers*

Zeno : *just arrives at the scene* Oh! Why are everyone….looks so…..tense?

Kikyo : N-Nothing father! It's just that Silva being so stupid and jerk.

Silva : Hey why me?

Zeno : Anyway I'm bringing my granpa along.

Silva : Father, y-you're joking a-aren't you? I promise that I'll be good!

*footsteps sound*

*everyone gulps*

Maha : Yo. Be nice okay, kids?

Zeno : *smirks to Silva*

Kikyo : A-Alluka. Send us family to the port of Whale Island.

Alluka : Okay :3 *turns to Nanika*

*everyone's gone*

* * *

 _ **2 hours before the party begins**_

Gon : Well, it's almost finished! It's perfect! Thanks Menchi san, Buhara san, Satotz san, Bisuke san, Morel san, Knov san, Shooter san, Palm san and Knuckle san! You guys had been a great help!

Palm : *blushes* anything for you~

Menchi : Well we do what gourmet hunters do everyday ! Na, Buhara?

Buhara : That's right!

Satotz : I'm glad that I got to help you.

Bisuke : This is me paying you my debt for giving me Planet chaaan~

Morel : Hm, this is nothing.

Knov : You were out of gas on the half way, Morel san.

Morel : che

Shooter : Think this as a gift for a friend.

Knuckle : I'm always willing to give you hand anytime, Gon!

Gon : Hmm….Ara? Where's Kaito san?

Morel : Oh, he said that he won't be coming with us. Maybe later. Don't worry he'll come!

*Mito comes*

Mito : Do you hunters want anything to drink?

Knuckle : Oh, it's okay, lady. I'm good.

Palm _: He keeps a woman in his house?!_ Sorry for asking but, who are you to Gon?

Mito : I'm his aunt. And his acting mother.

Palm : _E-Eh?_ *blushes*

Morel : Oh? So you're the one who has been raising Gon kun?

Mito : Hai!

Knov : You really are something.

Mito : Eh?

* * *

 **(An hour before the party begins)**

Kurapika : Kay everyone! Get in the car!

*3 limousines are arranged outside Nostrade Mansion*

Everyone : Hai!

1st limousine – Kurapika, Melody, Neon

2nd limousine – Basho, Dalz, Linnsenn, Schach

3rd limousine – Baise, Squala, Elise

Kurapika : *grabs walkie talkie* Mina, we're heading to the Whale Island! Since there's no airport in Whale Island, we'll just depart at the nearest airport to the island! Taking a ferry will be a waste of time, it's an hour left for the party!

*everyone heads to Ringon Airport*

* * *

Machi : Boss, it's a traffic jam.

Phinks : Aaarghhh

Chrollo : Be patient. It's not the end of the world yet.

Uvogin : But I want to have fun quick!

Shalnark : I have a feeling that….we're not gonna make it in time.

Pakunoda ; Should we just kill those people ahead of us? *grabs her pistol*

Shizuku : Pakunoda san, stay calm~

Pakunoda : Fine.

Chrollo : Well, usually people who arrive late get more attention. Soon the spotlight will be ours.

Nobunanga : Ah, you're right, boss!

Chrollo : Do your best.

Everyone : Hai!

Kortopi : Actually, we could just take a train to the airport.

Everyone : EH?!

* * *

Menthu : Oh, Your Majesty! You're looking good!

Shaiapouf : Good is not enough to describe His Majesty! Ah, I'm such a fool!~~ There's no word that can even describe the King!~~~ AAAAHHH~! You're stupid, Shaiapouf~~!

Pitou : Sa, we're set to go.

Meruem : *smirk* nobody will dare to steal my spotlight.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **What do you think?**

 **Any comments/reviews are appreciated :) A** **nd follow this story for updates : )**

* * *

 **fallingleaves17 - I'm glad you find this story interesting~!**

 **Guest – I know right : )**


End file.
